


Waltz of Four Left Feet

by remedioshername



Series: Bayaniserye Modern AU [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Joseven - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Based on the song by Shirebound and Busking. Joven finds Jose at a party he was invited by him. But it didn't end up on what he was planning to do.





	Waltz of Four Left Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fictional.

_Hindi ko naman yata ikamamatay, kung hindi ko mahawakan ang iyong kamay..._

Joven enters the party, hoping to find Jose, who invited him first. They’ve been close friends ever since they both took a similar subject last two semesters. Although Joven is taking up Journalism and Jose is taking up film, both of their curriculum have almost the same subjects.

Their friendship started to blossom when they were partnered for their final requirement. Before the semester ends, Mrs. Santiago, their professor in that class commented that they had great chemistry since they got the highest grade for that requirement.

Jose finds the person who’s hosting the party in the kitchen. He was the one who invited Joven to the party. Hoping that he can help him talk to her again, which Joven declines. Knowing it was Angel, a Tourism student at their school and Jose’s ex-girlfriend. When Jose and Joven met, he was with Angel at that time with their relationship starting to get rocky. When Jose becomes busy with the final requirement he and Joven needs to finish, both of them decided to finish their relationship for a while.

With the house having a wide interior and different rooms, Joven is having a hard time finding Jose. He checks his phone and started typing Jose’s name to call him. Knowing him, Jose doesn’t usually use his phone. But tonight, he hopes he will.

Jose waits for Angel to finish fixing the drinks she is preparing for more guests who will be arriving soon. After fixing the drinks, Angel looks at Jose with her dark brown eyes. “ _Ngayon na natin kailangan mag-usap._ ” she said and Jose nods. She started walking while he follows her. Meanwhile, Joven keeps on calling Jose but he doesn’t answer. He became nervous. He doesn’t like the feeling he’s having right now. A mixture of being dizzy, stomach aching and the feeling of going to puke. _Nervous. I’m nervous..._ he said at the back of his mind. He took a deep breath and let it all out. He contacts Jose one last time before going to the second floor of the house.

As soon as Jose and Angel reached her room’s terrace, Jose sighs. “ _Magwo-work out na ba this time?_ ” he asked. But she didn’t answered. In that moment, she only wants to stay with him. Joven, on the other hand, started to open the doors one by one. Hoping he finds them.

Jose now looks at Angel, “ _Para saan pala ‘tong party na ‘to?_ ” he asked again. Angel, looking back at Jose, replies hesitantly, “ _Despedida ko._ ”

The two still stands in the terrace. Jose is starting to be uneasy because of how silent Angel is. A few seconds later, she brings out her box of cigarette and gets one. After lighting the stick she is holding, she asked Jose. “ _Lights?_ ” which he politely declined. He stopped smoking after he met Joven. Knowing that he has an asthma. That is why he decided to lessen it and now, he completely stops.

Joven, with the last doorknob in his hand, hoping that Jose and Angel’s inside the room, is nervous. The feeling he’s having right now is a bit different unlike the nervousness he’s feeling before. He slowly opens the door and saw Jose and Angel with a cigarette on her left hand, slow dancing to a loud romantic song Jose told him once that it was Angel’s favorite. _She by Elvis Costello_.

He closes the door slowly. Avoiding to make a noise that will disturb the two. After going downstairs, he quickly reached to his phone and sends a message to Jose.

_Dumaan ako ngayon. Hoping to find you here alone. But it’s good to know na kasama mo si Angel. Have fun! Tandaan mo yung sinabi ko sa’yo!_

As soon as he hits send, he immediately walks off the house. He’s now regretting that he didn’t tell his feelings to Jose. As he was walking along the sidewalk, he was thinking that he was actually behind the paired final requirement that Mrs. Santiago did. And he just convinced her so that he will be with Jose the whole finals.

But it’s too late now.

After the closure between Jose and Angel upstairs, they both decided to go separate ways when they reached the last step on the stairs. He checks his phone only to see Joven’s missed calls and a text. He calls him immediately but Joven’s number can’t be reached. “ _Shit, lowbatt na._ ” For one last time, he saw Angel, looking at him and nods. He was confused but quickly ran outside the house and into his car. He started his engine and goes to the direction towards the clubhouse. He knows that he’s on his way there. Not too far from Angel’s house, he saw Joven walking sloppily. He immediately rolled down the passenger seat’s window and shouted, “ _Hoy! Kung ako sa’yo, sasakay ka na rito!_ ” Joven startled and looks at the car recognizing it as Jose’s. He goes inside while Jose started to drive.

Throughout the trip, they were both silent. No one’s telling a story from the party on their own point of view. Joven feels comfortable when he’s inside Jose’s car. But one thing’s for sure, they both don’t know what their future will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! This was supposed to be a multiple chapter fanfic but after much deliberation with myself, I'll be sticking with this story. Don't worry, I'll try to make a part 2 about Joseven. I just realized that lengthy and multiple chapters are not really my thing. I'll do more bayaniserye modern au though!!


End file.
